nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
RP-Guide: Bösewichte im RP
Der Leitfaden für "Bösewichte im RP" wurde am 30. Mai 2012 von Kilreth im Aldor-Forum veröffentlicht. Er enthält Tipps und Anregungen für einen glaubhaft umgesetzten Schurken im Rollenspiel. Natürlich gilt: Dies soll kein striktes Regelwerk sein, sondern eine Stütze für Anfänger und vielleicht Ausbautipps für alteingesessene Verbrecher. Allgemeines Da ich desöfteren schon gehört bzw. gelesen habe, dass recht oft angemerkt wird, dass „böse“ Charaktere meist relativ unlogisch und inkonsequent ausgespielt werden und es diverse weitere Probleme und Differenzen gibt, was Verbrecher und „Bösewichte“ angeht, habe ich einmal versucht, einige Tipps zusammenzustellen, was genau diese Charakterkonzepte angeht. Vielleicht hilft ein kleiner "Guide" da ein wenig, vielleicht auch nicht. Schaden kann es nicht, denke ich. Nun aber genug der einführenden Worte, los geht’s: Ein „böser“ Char – Was ist das überhaupt? Ein „böser“ Charakter oder ein Verbrechercharakter kann vieles sein; vom kleinen Gauner bis hin zum gemeingefährlichen und bis oben hin korrumpierten Hexenmeister kann alles dabei sein. Grundsätzlich gilt: Ein Charakter ist dann „böse“, wenn er der Gemeinschaft, deren Mitglied er ist, und/oder allgemein den Personen um sich herum wissentlich Schaden zufügt, meist um sich selbst an irgendetwas zu bereichern und/oder seine persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen. Bei der Definition kann auch das Gesinnungssystem, welches im Wiki (http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/D20-Gesinnungssystem) zu finden ist, sehr gut weiterhelfen. Mein Charakter dürfte demnach wohl am ehesten bei folgenden Gesinnungen zu finden sein: Chaotisch neutral, neutral böse, chaotisch böse. Was will mein Bösewicht eigentlich? Es reicht natürlich nicht, einfach zu sagen „Ha, mein Char ist böse!“ und ihn grimmig gucken zu lassen. Die meisten Bösewichte haben ein Ziel. Oder mehrere, je nachdem. Diese Ziele gilt es, festzulegen. Die Möglichkeiten sind natürlich weit gefächert und reichen vom Taschendiebstahl um das eigene Vermögen aufzustocken über reines Chaosstiften bis hin zum Erstreben der Weltherrschaft (übertrieben gesagt). Wichtig ist nur, dass mein Char ein Ziel braucht, da ein Ziel die Motivation für seine Taten darstellt. Selbstverständlich ist es unabdingbar, bei der Festlegung der Ziele die Lore zu beachten. Einen Bösewicht zu spielen heißt nicht, entgegen der Lore zu spielen. Darum sollte man darauf achten, welche Rasse man spielt und welche Ziele für Angehörige dieser Rasse realistisch/loregetreu sein könnten. Zum Beispiel macht es wenig Sinn, einen Draenei zu spielen, der sich mit Dämonen verbündet, um die Legion nach Azeroth zu holen. (Mal als krasses Beispiel.) Warum will er das überhaupt? – Der Hintergrund meines Chars Nun habe ich festgelegt, welche Gesinnung mein Char hat und welche Ziele er verfolgt. Kommen wir also zu einem Punkt, der leider oft wenig bis keine Beachtung erfährt, aber ebenso wichtig ist wie alles andere in meinem bösen Konzept. Warum hat mein Char die Ziele, die er hat und warum hat er die Gesinnung, die er hat? Hierbei vergisst man am besten einfach die Begründung „Weil er böse ist!“. Das ist kein guter Grund, denn er zieht eine weitere Warum-Frage nach sich: Warum ist mein Char böse? Man kann diese Frage auch anders formulieren: Was hat meinen Char zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist? Hier ist Fantasie gefragt, es geht um das Erstellen eines „Lebenslaufs“, einer Lebensgeschichte. Bei Charakteren böser Gesinnung ist dies ein wenig schwieriger als bei „normalen“ Charakteren guter oder neutraler Gesinnung, da die wenigsten spielbaren Rassen von Geburt und Natur aus böse sind. Man sollte Gründe in den Lebenslauf einbringen, die den Charakter zu dem haben werden lassen, was er ist. Ein Dieb oder Rauberpresser könnte z.B. durch die eigene Armut zu einem Delinquenten geworden sein. Oder aber er hat schlicht Freude daran, andere zu Erpressen, weil er entweder so erzogen wurde oder andere Gründe für diese „Fehlentwicklung“ seines moralischen Empfindens hat. Auch Rache für erlittene Verbrechen oder Verluste kann ein Beweggrund sein, selbst zum Delinquenten zu werden und Selbstjustiz üben zu wollen. Aber auch hier gilt: Man muss auf Lore-Konformität achten. Zum (krassen) Beispiel macht es keinen Sinn, als Grund für die Gesinnung eine Erziehung durch Dämonen anzuführen. Wie will mein Bösewicht seine Ziele erreichen? Kommen wir nun zu einem der schwierigsten Punkte im Konzept. Das „Wie“. Gemeint ist hiermit das Handeln des Chars. Was tut er, um an seine Ziele zu kommen? Und vor allem: Wie tut er es? Warum ist das nun so schwierig? Ganz einfach: Im Normalfall will man nicht, dass der Char bereits nach zwei Tagen auffliegt, also muss sein Handeln darauf ausgerichtet werden, eben nicht erwischt zu werden. Gleichzeitig muss man aber darüber nachdenken, wie unauffällig der Char tatsächlich handelt und was nicht vielleicht doch von Außenstehenden bemerkt werden könnte. Das Schwierige hierbei ist die Gradwanderung zwischen „nicht-erwischt-werden-wollen“ und der Fairness bzw. Logik. Alles, was mein Charakter tut, hat Konsequenzen; jeder Charakter, und sei es noch so ein guter Schattenläufer, hinterlässt irgendwelche Spuren. Welche Spuren das sind, liegt im eigenen Ermessen des Spielers. Welche Konsequenzen der Char zu tragen hat, ist insofern beeinflussbar, dass man eben darauf achtet, möglichst diskret und unauffällig zu handeln. Der Knackpunkt ist jedoch die Fairness: Natürlich möchte mein Char nicht schnell erwischt werden. Aber dennoch hat man als Spieler darauf zu achten, den anderen Spielern die Chance zu geben, meinen Char verfolgen zu können. Die Fairness gebietet, dass man so spielt, dass bei anderen Spielern möglichst wenig Frust aufkommt (was btw. nicht nur für Verbrecherkonzepte gilt). Darum gilt: Man sollte in jedem Fall Spuren legen, und seien diese noch so klein. Zudem sind Emotes sehr hilfreich im RP: Wenn mein Char sich versteckt, kann ich dennoch seine Bewegungen emoten. Ich kann durchaus emoten, dass er sich duckt und möglichst flach und leise atmet, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Oder ich kann emoten, dass es irgendwo im Gebüsch raschelt. So gebe ich meinen Verfolgern etwas, womit sie arbeiten können. Wenn mein Char möglichst unauffällig jemanden verfolgt, kann ich dies durch Emotes darstellen. Es ist schlicht unfair und unlogisch, z.B. als Schurke einfach nur im Stealth jemanden zu verfolgen, ohne dass dieser die Chance hat, etwas zu bemerken. Chancen geben ist gerade, wenn man einen Bösewicht spielt, besonders wichtig. Ein weiterer Knackpunkt hierbei ist natürlich, dass man als Bösewicht von der Fairness der anderen abhängig ist. OOC-Absprachen können hier Abhilfe schaffen, im Zweifelsfall kann sogar das Auswürfeln helfen. Welchen Risiken setzt sich mein Verbrecherlein aus? Theoretisch ist diese Frage schnell beantwortet: Es besteht immer das Risiko, erwischt zu werden. Etwas genauer formuliert wäre es: Es besteht immer das Risiko, unangenehme Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen. Wenn ich mich verstecke, besteht immer die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Begehe ich eine Straftat, besteht immer die Gefahr, in Flagranti erwischt zu werden. Wurde ich nicht direkt erwischt, besteht immer die Gefahr, verfolgt und dann gefangengenommen zu werden. Grundsätzlich besteht die Gefahr, in Gefangenschaft zu geraten und im Gefängnis zu landen. Je nach Verbrechen besteht die Gefahr, sogar hingerichtet zu werden, sprich die Gefahr eines Chartodes. Natürlich kann ich bis zu einem gewissen Grad durch mein Handeln die Konsequenzen beeinflussen, aber früher oder später wird es welche geben, die für mich IC wie OOC eher unangenehm sind. Wichtig ist aber dennoch, diese Konsequenzen auch zu tragen und auszuspielen, nicht zuletzt auch wegen der Fairness anderen Spielern gegenüber. Das A und O: Geduld und Konsequenz Wer einen „bösen“ Charakter spielen möchte, sollte ein sehr hohes Maß an Geduld und Bereitschaft, alle möglichen Konsequenzen (angenehme wie unangenehme!) zu tragen mitbringen. Dies ist die wichtigste Voraussetzung, ein böses Charkonzept gut und logisch auszuspielen. Geduld ist wichtig, da die meisten Verbrechen eine lange Vorbereitungszeit (sowohl IC als auch OOC) brauchen, um wirklich gut ausgespielt ablaufen zu können. Man muss viele Dinge beachten: Ort des Geschehens, ist dieser bewacht, wenn ja, wie gut? Das Opfer, ist es allein? Kann es sich wehren? Wie gehe ich vor, wenn es sich wehrt? Wie weit geht mein Char und womit ist das Opfer OOC einverstanden, womit nicht? Welche Fluchtwege gibt es? Was ist, wenn ich doch erwischt werde? Gibt es (realistische!) Möglichkeiten, doch zu entkommen? Am schönsten und besten ist es natürlich, wenn das Ausloten all dessen auch ausgespielt wird. Zudem ist zu beachten, dass es immer die Möglichkeit gibt, doch gesehen zu werden. Je nachdem, was mein Char verbrochen hat, kann es gut möglich sein, dass er nicht mehr erkannt werden sollte, da er oder sie sonst verhaftet wird von aufmerksamen Stadtwachen. Das beste ist natürlich, die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden und somit möglichst nicht mehr in Städten bzw. Siedlungen herumzulaufen. Insbesondere, wenn man z.B. steckbrieflich gesucht wird. Sollte man jedoch trotzdem gezwungen sein, in eine Stadt hineinzumüssen, gibt es weitere Punkte zu beachten: Das Aussehen meines Chars muss weitestgehend geändert werden. Es reicht nicht, einfach nur andere Kleidung zu tragen. Alles am Char, das geändert werden kann, muss geändert werden, damit er schwerer zu erkennen ist. Das heißt: Der Kleidungsstil muss anders sein und auch Frisur wie Haarfarbe müssten gewechselt werden. Das Gesicht, wichtigstes Erkennungsmerkmal, kann nicht geändert werden. Und hier gibt es einen sehr wichtigen Punkt zu beachten: Man kann das Gesicht zwar durch eine Maske verdecken, aber eine Maskierung macht mich noch viel verdächtiger! Maskiert durch eine bewachte Stadt/Siedlung zu laufen, ist das riskanteste, ja fast schon dümmste, was man als Verbrecher tun kann. Wer maskiert durch die Gegend läuft, zieht sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und das ist doch eigentlich genau das, was man vermeiden möchte. Eine Maske macht allerhöchstens während eines Verbrechens Sinn, um zu verhindern, dass das Opfer mein Gesicht sehen kann. Ansonsten ist es zu vermeiden, sich zu maskieren. Egal wie cool und böse mein Char mit Maske aussieht. ;) Mist, erwischt! Was nun? – Dinge, die man meiden sollte und was „Konsequenz“ bedeutet Zum Schluss kommen wir zu dem Fall, in dem mein Char schlussendlich doch erwischt und dingfest gemacht wird. An diesem Punkt kommt es sehr oft zum Scheitern des RPs, einfach weil nicht konsequent gespielt wird oder urplötzlich völlig unlogische Dinge geschehen, die den Verbrecher auf hanebüchene Weise wieder freikommen lassen. Dementsprechend sind folgende Dinge zu beachten: Wenn mein Char allein ist und von mehreren Wachen umzingelt, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich mittels eines Dreifachsaltos über die Köpfe der Wachen hinweg befreien und fliehen kann. Wenn mein Char allein und umzingelt ist, ist es unlogisch und unfair, wenn plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus vorher nicht existente Komplizen auftauchen, die meinen Char befreien. (Das gilt auch, wenn mein Char bereits im Gefängnis sitzt.) Wird mein Char von mehreren, sich in voller Rüstung befindlichen Wachen zu Boden gedrückt, schafft er es normalerweise nicht, sich mit bloßer Körperkraft zu befreien. Normalsterbliche Charaktere sind meist nicht immun gegen magische Sprüche (z.B. die Buße der Blutritter) oder gegen betäubende Gifte, die eventuell bei heftiger Gegenwehr eingesetzt werden von den Verhaftenden. Hierbei ist die OOC-Absprache zwischen den Verhaftenden und dem Verhafteten äußerst wichtig, um Streit und böses Blut zu vermeiden. Jeder Spieler muss mit dem, was da passiert mit seinem Char, einverstanden sein. Absprachen sind gerade bei solchen Vorfällen unabdingbar, es müssen gemeinsam eventuell Kompromisse gefunden werden. Konsequenz bedeutet in dem Fall zu akzeptieren, dass mein Char nun erwischt und verhaftet worden ist und seine Strafe zu verbüßen hat. Im Extremfall muss ich nun akzeptieren, dass mein Char wegen seiner Verbrechen hingerichtet wird. Sitzt mein Char im Gefängnis, ist das normalerweise kein Grund, nicht mehr einzuloggen. Ist die Gefängniswache gut ausgespielt, gibt es auch hier Potenzial für weiteres RP. Konsequenz bedeutet also nicht, einfach nicht mehr auf den Char zu loggen, allein schon aus Gründen der Fairness gegenüber denjenigen, die meinen Char verhaftet haben. Beispiele für Charakterarten, bei denen man diese Tipps beachten sollte Im Folgenden liste ich ein paar Beispiele auf, diese Liste erhebt jedoch keinerlei Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Ich werde auch keine fertigen Konzepte hinschreiben, denn schließlich seid ihr RPler und kreativ genug, euch selbst Konzepte auszudenken. ;) Diese Tipps sollten gelten für: * Den kleinen Gauner, der gelegentlich kleinere Vergehen verübt * Den etwas größeren Gauner, der auch vor Körperverletzung oder gar Mord nicht zurückschreckt * Kriminelle Vereinigungen, organisiertes Verbrechen, Intrigen und alles in dieser Richtung * Hochrangigere Charaktere, wie zB Hexenmeister oder Magister, die mit nicht ganz so legalen Mitteln ihre Macht stärken wollen, oder je nach Volk Hexenmeister allgemein * Im weiteren Sinne sogar für Rebellen(organisationen) Die Sache mit dem OOC und IC - Oder auch: Ich bin nicht mein Charakter Dieser Punkt scheint wirklich eigentlich selbstverständlich zu sein, aber dennoch zu den schwierigsten Dingen, auch im RP allgemein, zu gehören: Die Trennung von IC und OOC. Es gilt hier folgender Leitsatz: Ich bin nicht mein Charakter, ich spiele ihn nur, genauso, wie andere ihre Charaktere ebenfalls nur spielen. Leider scheint diese Tatsache immer wieder in Vergessenheit zu geraten, wenn es zu IC(!) unangenehmen Situationen kommt, die dann auf das OOC übertragen werden, oder umgekehrt. Man merke sich also am besten folgende Leitsprüche: Wenn mein Charakter einen anderen Charakter beleidigt, so richtet sich diese Beleidigung nicht gegen den Spieler dahinter, sondern gegen den Charakter (also gegen die bunten Pixel, die man auf dem Bildschirm sieht.). Wenn mein Charakter einen anderen Charakter hasst, heißt das nicht, dass ich den Spieler hinter dem anderen Charakter hasse. Die Meinungen und Ansichten meines Charakters spiegeln nicht meine persönlichen Meinungen und Ansichten als Spieler wieder. Ist mein Charakter z.B. intolerant und rassistisch, so heißt das nicht, dass ich selbst im realen Leben ebenso intolerant und rassistisch bin. Zudem ist es zu vermeiden, OOC-Differenzen auf das IC zu übertragen. Ansonsten wird RP schnell zu einer unschönen, unlogischen und frustrierenden Sache. Hier sollte man folgendes Zitat beherzigen, denke ich: Ob "gut" oder "böse" ... Toleranz und ein offenes Ohr kann nie schaden was RP betrifft aber ich schätze, dass es bei bösen Charakterkonzepten noch einen Hauch wichtiger ist - sowohl als Spieler, als auch als Mitspieler^^ So…. Ich hoffe, all diese Tipps können ein wenig dabei helfen, ein stimmiges Charakterkonzept zu erstellen und das RP somit zu einer spannenden Sache zu machen. :> Kategorie:Klasse: Schurke Kategorie:Guide